All These Questions, They're for Real
: I just wanna stay in the sun where I find I know it's hard sometimes Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind I know it's hard sometimes At the edge of the clearing, Hailnose and his mate, Sedgetail, are stretched out next to each other. Across the clearing is Sandstar sitting with her tail curled over her paws. She's glaring daggers at the two toms. I sigh, annoyed at the golden-brown leader. Can't she just accept that Sedgetail didn't love her? I've tried to talk sense into her, but my words seemed to go right over her head. Maybe this time I'll be successly. Third time's a charm, right? I rise to my paws and stalk over to Sandstar. I respectfully dip my head and meow, "Sandst--" "This is about Sedgetail and Hailnose, isn't it?" she spits bitterly in reply. "Oh, um..." Of course she knew. "Listen to me, Finchtail," Sandstar growls, "and listen well. I will not get over Sedgetail leaving me for that mange-ridden rogue." She casts a disdainful glance at Hailnose, her sharp teeth bared into a snarl. "He might be a warrior now, but even he knows that he's not a Clan cat. Not by blood, not by loyalty. He's a rogue." I take a pace back. "Y-you know that isn't true! His father was a Clan cat! A-and he's proved his loya--" Sandstar glares at me with piercing green eyes, and I shrink back. : Yeah, I think about the end just way too much But it's fun to fantasize : On my enemies I wouldn't wish who I was But it's fun to fantasize : Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride Oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride Taking my time on my ride : "I'd die for you," that's easy to say We have a list of people that we would take A bullet for them, a bullet for you A bullet for everybody in this room : But I don't seem to see many bullets coming through See many bullets coming through : Metaphorically, I'm the man But literally, I don't know what I'd do : "I'd live for you," and that's hard to do Even harder to say when you know it's not true : Even harder to write when you know that tonight There were people back home who tried talking to you But then you ignored them still : All these questions they're for real like Who would you live for? Who would you die for? And would you ever kill? : Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride Oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride Taking my time on my ride : I've been thinking too much I've been thinking too much I've been thinking too much I've been thinking too much Help me : I've been thinking too much I've been thinking too much (Help me) I've been thinking too much I've been thinking too much : Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride Oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time Taking my time on my ride : Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride Oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my : I've been thinking too much Help me I've been thinking too much Help me : I've been thinking too much : I've been thinking too much (Help me) : I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much) : I've been thinking too much : Help me